Holiday loving
by Creeply
Summary: Alvin fulfills a different girl for each holiday. Smut. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something stupid and smutty that I want to do, quick chapters with a few slice of life thrown in, I will announce what happens at the start. Any ideas just leave them in the reviews or PM me. that also goes for any other sort of stories that you would like to see actually happen. Also all are humans**

 **This chapter is light smut.**

Alvin Seville Twenty two year old husband of three time pop sensation Brittany Miller and married for three years, owner of a music company which kept him in a nice financial bubble, walked into a sperm bank. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at the busty nurse who was sitting at the front desk.  
"Hey good looking. I got an appointment?" He said grinning his patented wicked looking grin. The woman had blonde hair and a bust size that was just below his wife's. She was however a couple of decades older then Brittany.

"Name?"  
"Seville. Alvin Seville."  
"Ah yes. Noon. Donation. Come this way please sir." Alvin smiled cockily as he walked behind the nurse. He had wanted to make a couple of extra bucks and had heard from the grapevine that this place paid you cash for how many cups you filled. Honestly he just wanted a little bit of extra spending money. Most of his other hard earned cash went straight to either his wife or family.

He loved Brittany and the She was also expensive and he wanted some money to buy weed or something. So off to the sperm donor factory. Maybe not glamourous, but it got him some cash.

The woman let him into a small room with a magazine rack in one corner and a cup in the other, there were a few other plastic cups stacked beside a sink. This wasn't a really big name place or anything, in fact it was pretty seedy pun intended.

"So I just drop it and go at it?" Alvin asked the uninterested looking woman. She rolled her eyes before nodding.  
"Yep. If you need anything the nurse is just down the hall, I will check in on you in a little while. The name is Crystal by the way." Crystal said rather uninterested in the entire process. Alvin looked at her as she closed the door and turned to the tiny plastic cup. He picked it up and shrugged. looked easy enough.

Alvin dropped his pants releasing his enormous cock, he was pretty proud of his cock, he had no idea how it got to be the size that it was it just was. So he rolled with it. If he could tell anything when fucking Brittany she seemed to enjoy it too. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to pump. He closed his eyes and imagined Brittany lying beneath him in missionary, her large soft breasts bouncing up and down with each nd every single thrust that he gave to her tight inviting pussy. Soft as silk and wet as an inviting mouth.

Alvin gave quick little gasps to the air as he continued to pump. He wished that she was there to suck him off or something, or at least give him a hand job. Alvin just kept pumping, his balls began to tighten. It didn't take a lot seeing as he hadn't jerked off for a few weeks and Brittany said that she didn't feel well enough to do anything crazy. He had a couple of theories as to why that was.

Pregnancy being first and foremost on his mind as he saw she was taking birth control anymore and he normally didn't wear condoms, he was allergic to latex. And didn't like the feel interfering with his fucking.

Alvin increased his pumping, his massive balls, filled to the brim with baby making sperm began to twist and churn until he finally gave a grunt and released into the cup.

Alvin paused as he saw he was still going.

"Oh shit." He said as he placed the already filled cup up and grabbed another one. And then another one. Three cups filled. He wondered how much he would get for that?

"So how are we doing-Holy shit!" Crystal said walking in, she passed looking at Alvin's still erect cock that was spurting some more cum into the almost overflowing sperm cup.  
"Did you just..."She looked down at the dick in his hand, and unconsciously licked her lips. It was a big cock, hell it was a massive cock. More then that the head was bright red and she would go on record saying that the tiny hole winked at her. The guy actually did.  
"Fine. How much am I looking to get out of this?" He said holding up the cup. She looked at that one and then the others on the table.  
"Jesus Christ. You could repopulate a planet." She walked over and stuck her fingertip into one before taking it out sniffing and licking it. Alvin's cock twitched and twisted in his hand. He would never in a million years cheat on Brittany he just wanted to be up inside of this girl for a bit though. Alvin held a cup beneath it to catch the last few drops still dribbling out of him.

"A good twenty five per cup I would say. Too bad that we have so much saved...If you could let out some more we would be able to sell this stuff to some pretty high end people." Crystal said, she knew good semen when she saw it, it was her job to do this stuff after all. A massive crash and a scream came through the facility. Crystal and Alvin exchanged a glance before looking out the doorway. A busty blonde in a nurses uniform was running down the hallway sniffling.

Alvin wondered why there were so many hot chicks working at a fertility clinic. It just seemed strange, or at least the opening to a really shitty porno.

"What happened?" Crystal asked the nurse once she ran in, she was petrified for a moment once she noticed Alvin's still erect cock, it was hypnotizing, but then she snapped out of it, too upset to worry about it.

"Oh it's horrible! An enormous spill! Hundreds of samples lost! Maybe more!" The nurse shouted flinging herself against Crystal. "We could loose the business! I have no idea what to do." Crystal looked at her friend, then down to the four cups that had been filled with Alvin's spunk. she looked at him with a glint in her eye, clearing starting an idea. He grinned cockily back.

"I might need a bit of help but if you're paying definitely."

Crystal smiled gratefully and dropped to her knees next to Alvin's crotch and still erect cock, his massive member hung at almost ninety degrees

* * *

Alvin strutted out of the fertility clinic with a wide grin. He had made around two grand, just for jerking off. Sure he filled around one hundred cups or so but that was beside the point.

Obviously he hadn't orgasmed one hundred times, he just always had a high sperm count, ever since he started jerking off. He would just produce a gallon or so. At one point when his arms got too weak he had the two nurses just jerk him off, it felt like they were marveling over ever inch of his cock. They had squeezed and gasped and he had heard the wet sounds that their thighs made rubbing up against each other. He knew exactly the sort of sound that meant.

They had actually cheered when he orgasmed that time, he couldn't blame them it had shot out almost six feet and filled four cups to the brim with his pearly white spunk.

He rubbed the large wad of cash that was in his pocket lovingly. It would get him something pretty nice. Maybe a sports car, well obviously nowhere enough for that. But maybe he should return after a few days, the pay was good. The woman were hot and he got the chance to whack off for kicks.

He paused and squinted. Walking across the parking lot was a woman, she was very tall and wearing a thick overcoat, a sunhat pulled over half her face and sunglasses, she looked familiar. Her body type or something just stood out to him. He couldn't place it, then she stumbled on thin air and he finally got it. Jeanette Miller, wife to his brother and sister to his wife. Jeanette Miller, one of the hottest woman that he had ever met in his life. What was she doing at a fertility clinic on a day like today? And all by herself too.

Jeanette had a very impressive figure, he could tell that even beneath all of the overcoat that she was wearing, she was very curvaceous, and her naive and awkward attitude just made her doubleD breasts and large shapely ass all the more alluring. She was pretty smart too, and she wore her smart in a sexy way with her long thin deer like legs, her lovely brown hair tied up in a bun and a pair of bright purple glasses that without would make her squint and squirm.

Alvin was honest, he was attracted to his brothers wives, hell more then that he was attracted to all three Miller girls. He would sneak peeks at them but nothing else besides that.

Alvin ducked behind a car as Jeanette got to the clinic door, she looked around wearily before actually going inside. Alvin saw her walk up to Crystal who was sitting at the front desk she looked slightly dazed, if he had to give a guess he would say that she was still just a little bit cock drunk.

Jeanette said something, Crystal wrote it down and then gestured for her to walk into the back with her. Alvin waited until the two exited the main room of the seedy back street insemination parlor before he walked back in. He sneakily walked to the desk and looked at what had been written down.

"Jeanette Miller, one in the afternoon. Insemination procedure?" He heard some talking from the back and scooted closer to hear, he was curious, plus who knew what his sister in law was doing.

"I-I hope that you don't think of me as fickle or anything." Jeanette stammered out to the slightly older woman, Crystal just laughed in response.  
"Never it is perfectly all right."  
"I mean my husband doesn't even know about this." Jeanette's voice sounded down trodden, Alvin remained squatted by the door to the back hallway, he could see their shadows on the back wall. Jeanette's moving around and undressing before jumping up so that she was resting on a table. "But I think I can convince him that it's his, I just want a baby so badly! And I don't know what else to do anymore..."

"Mrs Miller all woman want babies, it's just how they are, that is just common sense. Plus you're in luck we just had a very fertile young man come through, lots of 'juice' so to speak a whole lot of good 'baking mix' for the bun in the oven if you know what I mean."  
"Are you saying that a very fertile guy came and know you're going to insert his DNA into me?" Jeanette said bluntly. Crystal stammered before her shadow nodded.  
"Yeah more or less." Jeanette sighed deeply before her shadow spread her legs.  
"Let's do this. And just for the record I think that its more along the lines of just me. My sisters are also super into babies and each want one, their husbands just never seem to find the time..." Jeanette said mournfully.

Alvin walked out of the sperm donation/impregnation hospital a few seconds later. This was interesting. Sure he slept with Brittany, and he was pretty fertile he had just heard the expert say it...and if Jeanette and Eleanor both wanted kids...

Alvin's mouth began to water at the thought of Eleanor Miller, she was one hot MILF! (Sure she wasn't technically a mom or anything but hot all the same) A plan began to form in Alvin's mind as he got into his car, he rubbed his fingers over the cash in his pocket. A pretty good plan was forming rather quickly.

 **So anything that you think I might like to watch leave in the reviews or PM me. Anything that you would like to see just leave it in reviews or PM me. Hopefully more chapters will come out later on. And I am not giving up on Family Marco, I have a lot of plans, I just want to write a little bit of Porn for fun and giggles. Next chapter is based in Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, if there are any thoughts as to where this could go or for anything else that I could write please PM me or leave them in the comments. Thank you in advance.**

 **Heavy Lemon**

Alvin picked up his daughter, she was the youngest and cutest out of the triplets and one of his favorites. Apparently the feeling was felt by the others too, as she was normally seen with one of her older brothers holding her hand or crying to be near her. They were all around the same age as Jeanette's baby. (Everyone assumed that it was Simon's but Alvin knew the truth about the visit to the sperm donor and whose super duper fertile sperm that they had used instead.)

Now it was Christmas, exactly eleven months after Alvin had seen Jeanette go into the sperm bank. The entire clan was getting together at Eleanor and Theodore's house. Since there was talk of a blizzard or something similar coming around soon the entire family had decided to get together and hunker down at their house. The entire family consisted of Alvin and his brothers, Brittany and her sisters, Alvin and Brittany's triplets and Jeanette and 'Simons' son. and Dave was going to be over as soon as possible to spend Christmas with the family.

Alvin picked up the baby bag, sometimes he wished that he had a live in nanny to take care of everything. He liked his kids he just didn't want to have to do all of the annoying little things to take care of them. Like cleaning or feeding (Then again Brittany had them covered on that front, her breasts had swollen massively with the amount of milk that she was producing. It was ridiculous how she had grown up in the cup size, she could be a rival for Eleanor soon, and Eleanor had the largest breasts out of the three sisters.)

Alvin smiled appreciatively as Brittany walked up the path in front of him. While her boobs were impressive he also couldn't get over how nice her rear looked filling out those jeans. Nice and snug and just the slightest hint of a wedgie. They hugged her nice firm juicy ass. He wanted to give it an appreciative grope but then he would have startled her into dropping the twin boys who were already fussy over being away from their little sister.

They could see the Christmas tree through the window, it was a large one with a lot of fancy decorations. No popcorn strings though Theodore had probably eaten them all already the little hog. The front of the house had a lot of lights strung up all around it too. Knowing the athletic Eleanor she was probably the one who had done it. Brittany didn't bother to knock and instead just entered, her long strawberry ponytail falling behind her back and whipping slightly in the growing wind. It was supposed to get really bad in a matter of hours.

A blond head poked it's head around the corner and Eleanor grinned. She came around the corner completely and Alvin's eyes nearly burst out of their socket when he saw what it was that she was wearing. It was very short, a one piece evergreen elf costume that looked as if it was designed for a child with how short and tight it was, her cleavage was pushed upwards and outwards accentuating how sexy big boobs looked. Her ass was only half covered by the green skirt and white fur that ringed it, her thick strong legs and toned thick thighs were encased in red and white striped candy cane themed leggings. She also had on a striped elf hat that made her bright green eyes look absolutely adorable.

Eleanor strode to meet her sister and gave her a one armed hug, being careful not to squish the two boys between her massive mummeries. She smiled and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. All three sisters were very close and touchy feely. It was rather sweet.

"I am so glad that you two managed to get here in time! We didn't know if you would make it before it began snowing." Eleanor said smiling happily as she ushered them inside. Alvin found his eyes traveling straight to her hips and then to her ass. There was no comparing them with Brittany's. Brittany's were streamlined and rather alluring, giving her ass a tight perky look. Eleanor's were simply enormous, just two giant sexual globe sized slabs of meat. All three sisters might have been triplets but they were drastically different when it came to body shapes.

Alvin walked through the house and noticed a few tiny things. Such as how most of the furniture had rounded edges, or how there were a lot of picture books mixed with the cook books near the floor level of the bookshelves. Alvin figured that most of these touches came from Eleanor. She was the most maternal out of the three sisters, and honestly he didn't see his brothers as much of homemakers. She probably had set up the house and what went into it. She was rather forceful about things like that. Alvin began to deduce a few things, first of all this was clearly a woman desperate for a baby to smother with love and affection. Clearly this was a woman who wanted a son or daughter as desperately as her sisters did. And that meant his brother was either infertile or just didn't want to sleep with her...

...Alvin guessed the later. And that meant that the woman was horny as all hell...

Which could probably work in Alvins favor if he decided to tap that nice big fine ass. and honestly he did. He really really wanted to tap that big fine ass and give her exactly what she wanted out of all of this.  
Alvin didn't just like the girls for their bodies! Far from it, he also liked Eleanor for her cooking, her courage, her confidence, her sheer amount of energy. It just so happened to help that she was all of that in a nice big sexy bundle. With an impressive rack and ass.

The three of them entered the living room where Simon and Theodore were sitting on the couch talking about something or other. Jeanette was playing with her son who was sleepily lounging on the floor. He perked up once Alvin and Brittany dropped the triplets around him. He attached himself to one of their feet and began to play with it.

Alvin was sure that if he hadn't been interfered with jerking off into cups he would have been able to fit at least a couple more babies into Jeanette. She looked fertile enough. Sexy as all hell with her nice tight tits and perky ass.

"So how was traveling?" Jeanette asked as she rolled her son over onto his belly so that he could scoot around the floor.  
"Stressful. But worth it. Glad that we could all make it to the house today." Brittany said as she sat down next to her sister. Eleanor was a little overdressed for the holiday but she wore it very well. In fact she was as festive as the tree itself. The others actually felt a little drab in comparison and embarrassed that they didn't match her holiday spirit.

"Well speaking of stress." Jeanette said reaching into her purse and pulling out a ticket "I got a free coupon to try out a new spa that opened right down the street from here. Eleanor said that she can't go because of cooking something in the oven...but if you wanted to try it out before the weather got too bad..." Jeanette said waving the coupon underneath Brittany's wide bright eyes. She never could resist a spa visit. and with taking care of the kids becoming such a chore...she deserved a little break from her kids after all. She was a good mother but they would just drive her up the wall, especially when one got hungry they would all get hungry, and she only had two nipples.

"Well I'm sure Alvin would be able to take care of the kids, and if not he has the actual adults around." Brittany said smiling smugly at her husband. Alvin rolled his eyes but smirked to himself, this could actually turn out well for him. The two girls out of the house for a few hours would give him a bit of time to work over Eleanor and begin his plan of seduction. and if he could tell anything about kids it was when they were going to sleep and the four babies on the floor were just a few blinks from clonking out.

"Go ahead. Have fun." Alvin said waving them off. Brittany and Jeanette squealed in happiness as they jumped up and hugged squealing excitingly. Even though they were mothers they were still young and super rich girls at heart. Jeanette gave Simon a quick peck to the cheek before she slowly and carefully walked around the babies, she would have jumped over but knowing her luck she would have tripped and crushed them all. Brittany grabbed Alvin by the face and gave him a deep kiss to the lips with a bit of tongue mixed in for kicks. She hopped around the babies and went for the front door. They got on their fur coats and quickly stepped outside. The weather was starting to turn to snow and ice so they had better hurry.

"So Alvin-" simon began before the phone cut him off. Theodore hefted himself up with a grunt and answered it. He nodded a couple of times listening politely with that silly little smile that he always had resting on his face.  
"Okay I guess that Simon and I can come and pick you up." With that he hung up and turned to his brother "Dave's car is broken down at his place and he needs a ride. I told him that we would pick him up. Alvin has just gotten out of the car so he should probably rest up a bit." Theodore said acting as if he was trying to be considerate. Alvin felt a little insulted, he was tougher then that he could easily go back on the road. Then again he also had the most kids so he would definitely need to stay and look after them.

The two put on their coats and went into the night with the snow roaring around them.

"And then there were two." Alvin said smiling to Eleanor. She shrugged and gestured to the sleeping babies.  
"Six by my count."  
"Two and a half then."  
"They're going to be a while, it sounds like it is getting really bad out there." Eleanor said looking out the window where the entire road was gone from the snow coming down. She stood up and stretched herself out trying to get the kinks out of her back and side. Alvin was greeted to a nice eyeful of her breasts resting on her stomach briefly and the arch in her back. She then began to walk to the kitchen.

"I had better make sure that dinner is ready for them when they get back here." She said her cheeks were almost arguing for space in her tight confining skirt space. It wasn't much in fact Alvin could probably pull it off with one swipe of his hand. But it was just strong enough to keep her two impressive beautiful butt cheeks safe and snug. Just on the side of being considered clothing suitable for public.

Alvin watched her walk away, he decided that he preferred watching her walk towards him over away from him. He couldn't see her smiling face otherwise. Alvin licked his lips and looked at the sleeping babies, they were all in a line, he through a blanket over them and tucked them up nice and snug as a bunch of bugs in a rug. He gave a quick kiss to each of his children's foreheads before he went after the sexy woman who was sharing the house with him.

Alvin walked into the kitchen doorway. She was bent over the open stove with a baster in her hand squeezing some juices across the turkey. She took a nice sniff and Alvin grinned, she looked absolutely lovely. Just positively radiant. Alvin felt like sneaking up on her and giving her rear a nice squeeze. He looked up and grinned, he had an even better idea now.

Eleanor stood back up and straightened out her skirt, it was small and short, it pretty much hugged her hips and ass, she had been hoping to get Theodore a little excited so that they could sneak up to the bedroom and go crazy for each other. But she had been wearing increasingly scandalous and sexy clothes around him but nothing! It was almost like the man was a eunuch. He hadn't done shit for her for a while. Which sucked since she was so horny. She blamed it on the gene pool, her sisters and her sometimes discussed it and it really seemed that the only one who had been getting sex lately was their oldest sister. Her needs were the only ones being fulfilled by Alvin...maybe even more then that, if you were to believe Brittany Alvin actually sometimes wore her out from fucking for so long and hard.

Ah well at least she still had her vibrator.

She turned around and gasped, Alvin had snuck up on her and was standing in the doorway with his typical cocky smirk, her heart almost lost a beat when she saw it. Damn was it a good looking face! And body! He was pretty ripped for a dad. Dad body? Nah Alvin had work out body.

"Where do you come from?" She said as she walked up to him and tried to get through back to the living room, the turkey would be okay by itself for another few hours. Alvin stopped her and pointed up towards the ceiling. Above them was some mistletoe. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Theodores one contribution, it had taken him half an hour to actually do it too! Still for a silly tradition it was also a cute one. She looked up at Alvin and felt her heart skip a beat again, she didn't know why. ...sure he was cute...and sexy...and a sweet dad...and oh crap she was actually turned on by him.

"Come here you." He said cupping her cheek and bringing their mouths together. It started off slow and sweet, with the tenderness that comes with knowing another person. She started to pull away but he pushed forward restarting it. She bunched her hands together against his chest and scrunched up his shirt before she moved her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, standing on her tiptoes so that she could actually kiss him.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her hips and waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could. Inching himself downwards and began to introduce his tongue into her mouth. She squeaked before sighing and began to kiss back all the harder. Alvin made her squeak again when he grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed. Seeing as she didn't pull away but instead began to kiss back at him all the harder Alvin took this to mean that he should begin kneading the two large globes between his palms.

They finally pulled apart with a pop.  
"Whoa." She whispered out. She could feel his cock, nice and hard and full to the brim with blood against her thick thighs. He could feel the heat radiating off of her crotch and core and leaking into him.  
"I know. Want to continue this?" He said as he grasped her. She grabbed him back and giggled naughtily.  
"Okay but we should be careful. I'm off the pill and I shouldn't get pregnant."

"But you want to don't you?" Alvin said seductively as he leaned down closer to her. She didn't shy away but instead pushed closer to him.  
"How could you tell?" She whispered out, her eyes starting to lid over from lust.  
"I saw how you looked at my four kids, I saw the picture books and come on, it's you." She giggled again before something clicked.  
"What do you mean four?" Alvin grinned and pulled her along behind him back to the living room to the sleeping babies.  
"You know how that's not Simon's kid right?" He figured that Jeanette would tell her sisters, they told each other everything.  
"Sure she went to a sperm bank."  
"Well guess who was coming out of it after donating to fill up a lose of cum." Eleanor looked between her nephew and brother in law, her eyes widening.  
"No way." She said excitedly.  
"Yes way. We even have the same eye color if you didn't notice." Eleanor began to laugh at that before wrapping an arm around Alvin's.  
"And Simon has no idea?"  
"None at all."

"Shit that is hot." She said. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him hard back on the lips. "Okay, lets fuck, that massive hot baby making tool in my tight, hot fertile unprotected pussy."

Alvin grabbed Eleanor up in his arms and sprinted up the stairs effortlessly. They got to the bedroom and Alvin kicked the door open. He looked at the clock. Right after midnight...perfect...

"Merry Christmas pretty girl."  
"Merry Christmas lover boy." She responded.

Alvin dropped her onto her material bed. The same one that she shared with theodore at night. She giggled again like a broken record her tits had bounced right out of the tight binding that was her top! Of course she didn't wear a bra, her tits were too big that a bra just wouldn't make any sort of rational sense. Unless of course it was super cute and accessible to the nice and large and sexual person.

"Let's get fucking." Alvin said hotly as he dropped his pants and pulled off his shirt. Eleanor was drooling looking at his tight chiseled features. He was so much more different compared to her weak tubby husband.

Alvin was just as excited when he saw Eleanor slowly and sensually drawing off her stockings and shimmying out of her underwear. A green thong, what other kind would she be able to wear?

"Nice he said as she now appeared to be a sexy sexstarved elf.  
"Not too bad yourself." She said as she pointed at his big cock. Man it was a monster! The size of a garden snake with the girth of an elephants trunk. The long and short of it was that it would be able to wreck her without even trying. She grinned as he swaggered to the end of the bed where she was waiting sitting on her knees excitedly. Alvin grabbed her and kissed her hard before reaching down a hand to her woman hood and began to stroke it lovingly. Like a cat or a kitten. She mewled in response sinking deeper into the kiss.

Alvin slowly eased down kissing her lovely body as he got closer to her breasts and began to tenderly suckle on a nipple. He hoped that they would soon be producing milk for his hungry hungry babies soon. For now he settled with the sheer taste of her, giving a few loving nips to them. She groaned as he fingered her and sucked at her skin. Occasionally a hand would go around and grope her ass and she would began to pant and gasp all the harder.

Alvin finally popped off and sniffed his fingers with a smile.  
"You're wet."  
"You're sexy" She countered her face was flushed and her long blonde hair was starting to come undone and fall across her back and shoulders in great golden waterfalls. Alvin kissed downwards to her pussy where he began to go down on her. She gasped and wrapped her thighs around his head. Much better then her vibrator! She had never felt this before! This sheer pleasurable sensation! This was the sensation of actually getting what she wanted! Of being on the way to getting a nice good fuck! The dicking of her life!

Eleanor began to pant and gasp, Alvin moved one hand down and began to rub his ever expanding man hood with his juice covered palm. It was warm and slippery, as slick as Brittany got whenever she was excited. Alvin grinned and looked up from where she had him pinned.  
"I think this is as good a time as any to start." He said.

She grinned and spread her legs with a seductive glint in her eyes. Alvin smiled back and lowered himself down, down down, His cock positioned itself by her entrance and then began to slowly ease its way. She gasped as the head burst through her opening gates and began to snake down her long slippery tunnels. She began to gasp all the more, harder and harder. Alvin still hadn't bottomed out and she felt as if she were too full to ever function or move again. Alvin just continued to push and gasp at the tightness, his dick was in a vice, it was like going into a pencil sharpener of pleasure and he just had to keep on pushing forwards. Alvin began to gasp and growl all the harder in concentration.

Long lines of sweat were trickling from his forehead, it was as hot as a furnace in the room. Really really just warm. and Eleanor was just as hot as him. She panted and groaned throwing her body around in orgasmic ecstasy. She didn't even know that she was able to cum before him! That it was even possible. Alvin continued to push into her constricting pussy, he still wasn't completely in her yet. Which was amazing as his cock was almost at the back of her womb. He then gasped and cam hard in her tunnel.

The cream pie gave the needed lubrication to cause him to go crashing the rest of the way into her. His sweat was coming down in long rivers now, dribbling down onto Eleanor who was relishing in it. She caught some in her mouth and groaned at the saltiness. Alvin began to hump in and out, Eleanor was rolling her hips so as to capture more and more of his cum inside of her. she was too full, she was just too full! She had her own cum, Alvin's spunk and most of all his dick still inside of her! She was too full! But still Alvin pumped more and more aggressively into her tight little cunt. She could only hump back and groan and growl.

The two were rolling around the bed like a couple of rabbits in heat. Her ass clenched and her tits trembled with each might breath of air into her lungs. The window was covered in mist from the heat meeting the cold outside. Alvins abs clenched as he forced out another and another orgasm in an attempt to keep up with her own. It was really hopeless as she had a solid ten to twenty ahead of him. Still Alvin was no slouch and kept on trucking through even when he knew he was beat. He just wanted to pump as much baby making batter into this hot little piece as he could while they still had the time.

He couldn't help but compare the sex to Brittany, it was similar, desperate and competitive. But also different, the little loving strokes that Eleanor gave to his back or his cock whenever it was out of her for an instant, and how she wouldn't squeeze so tight that he would gasp in pain. She wanted him inside of her but it was like being covered in pillows instead of squeezed between rocks. Alvin grasped her hips and pulled her as close to him as he could. She shouted to high heaven and he wondered if the babies would wake up. The mattress shook even harder the patterned quilt pooled on the floor and the pillows bounced around wildly.

Alvin panted heavily as he gently let her fall backwards and off of him. Her legs relaxed from where they had wrapped around his middle. The bed settled although very off center.

"Holy Shit." Eleanor said holding her head after her last orgasm. "That was incredible."  
"Yeah. Hey want another round while we get cleaned off?" He said gesturing to the bathroom. Eleanor grinned and sat up waving him off a little.  
"In a second I need to rest." She said, her ass resting on one of the few pillows that hadn't been throw off of the bed. Alvin shrugged and walked with his still erect cock to the shower. Eleanor yawned, stretched and promptly fell asleep. Her face smiling and her hot worn out pussy leaking some nice gooey cum.

Deep inside of her alvin had left a few Christmas presents for Eleanor that were soon going to grow into even bigger ones.

 **So please read and review and tell me what you think. And what should happen with this story, or what cartoons I should do next. PM me or leave them in the comments. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review as it gives me a reason to actually write this stuff. This one will be a little on the short side. Heavy petting in this chapter.**

Eleanor Miller walked into the hospital with a bit of a skip in her step. She had already taken the pregnancy test so it was confirmed, she just had to wait until now to actually get to see how the baby looked. She swayed into the waiting room with a bit of a swish in her hips. She felt sensual, she felt alive, she felt incredible. She was finally going to be a mommy! She had wanted this for years!

Unfortunately her husband was mixed with a limp dick and a low libido so Theodore never really felt like having any fun. But really who cares? She was having a kid, finally having a kid! Who cared if it was with Alvin instead of Theodore?

"Mizz Miller? They are ready to see you now." The nurse said. Eleanor stood up with a grin and walked into the doctors office. Eleanor got onto the table, a little carefully, she never realized that she would be this swollen after just seventeen weeks. She had never seen Brittany this swollen and she had been very big after all she had been carrying three babies.

Eleanor waited patiently with her blouse pulled up so that her slightly bumped belly was exposed. She hummed a little and patted the little bump. She had caught herself concocting conversations in her mind that she would have with the baby. She hoped that it was a good baby. And a pretty one, from what she knew of the family history it would definitely be a healthy baby.

The doctor walked in with a grin and pulled the sonogram machine close to her.  
"Okay now lets see what we have here." He said as he pressed the wand to her belly. Eleanor gasped and squirmed a little at the sudden touch. He grinned politely until she was ready to go on.

The doctor looked at the screen, it lit up with grays and blacks and whites. He manipulated the wand around a little until the first picture came clearly onto the screen. He frowned and then his eyes widened.  
"Whoa." He said. Eleanor started to push up but paused suddenly concerned.  
"What is it? Is something wrong with my baby?"  
"Babies." He responded turning the screen around so that she could see it more clearly. "By my count four. All girls."  
"What?" Eleanor said surprised as she studied the screen, she then saw it. The number of heads, the number of arms and legs and torsos. Everything was in order and everything seemed to check out...but still she could hardly believe her eyes! Four babies! And all girls!

"I'm having quadruplets?" She said touching her cheek. Damn! She knew that Alvin was fertile, she knew that she had the triplet gene...and she knew that she was also at the peak of her biological clock but God Damn! She was going to have quadruplets! Four baby girls! She would be able to see them in just a matter of months! That would be one of the strangest things to wake up to. Four baby girls cooing or crying for her attention, four beautiful lovely, gorgeous, glorious baby girls that she could give her all of her attention and love to.

She licked her lips in anticipation. She felt her chest ache for a second. Breast feeding four kids was certainly going to be a pain in the ass though.

"Mizz Miller?" The nurse said poking her head through the doorway. "Your husband is here to see you."  
"My husband?" Eleanor said confused. She hadn't told Theodore where she was going. In fact she doubted that he had even noticed that she was pregnant. He probably had just thought that she was a little under the weather, and completely ignored how she was starting to glow...the unobservant bastard.

Her eyebrows raised when Alvin walked in instead of Theodore.  
"Hey sweetheart." He said waving to her before taking her hand and kissing her cheek.  
"OH! Darling!" She said rolling with it, she had to remind herself that he was in fact the daddy to her babies. babies. Plural she was still getting over that.

"How is our little bundle of joy progressing?" Alvin asked as he looked at her belly and face. She was just so lovely that he wanted to do nothing but drink her in and appreciate how she looked.  
"Bundles. Plural. You're having quadruplets. Congratulations." The doctor said as he stood up. "I am going to give you two a few minutes to yourselves, I need to do a few more rounds." Alvin nodded slack jawed as the doctor left.

Alvin turned to Eleanor with wide excited eyes.  
"Four?"  
"Four. All girls. Congratulations daddy." Eleanor said with a grin and a wink. Alvin couldn't take it anymore and gave her a great big wet sloppy kiss on the lips. She returned it grabbing his neck and deepening the kiss with her tongue. They two lay there kissing deeply and passionately for a few moments. Alvin turned to her slightly noticeable bump and scooted down to it.  
"Hey there girls. I can't wait until you are here. Your super sexy mom has made me so happy!" Alvin whispered to them. Eleanor giggled at Alvin being silly. She still couldn't believe that he knew that she was going to be here!

"I mean I know that I was good but hot damn this is going to the extreme." Alvin said triumphantly as he stood back up. "It is probably thanks to the great partner that I have." He said winking at Eleanor.

"Buy a girl lunch first." She joked. They were probably a bit beyond something like that honestly.  
"Okay. I know a great place nearby." Alvin said simply shrugging. "It's great, a lot of all natural stuff. You'll love it." He said confidently. Eleanor smirked.  
"We will see when the six of us get there."

* * *

Eleanor carried their leftovers in one hand. The other was wrapped snugly between Alvins shoulder and side. He was talking about how great the movie was that they had just seen. A romantic comedy that they both wanted to see but had not had the time. Lunch had turned into a movie which had turned into a coffee shop date which had turned into a walk in the park next to a duck pond.

Eleanor was having a great day. She couldn't remember the last time that she had had such a great date. Or any date for that matter. Her husband didn't really enjoy going out all that often unless it was to his restaurant. And there was only so many times that Eleanor could stand to eat the exact same food over and over again.

But this was nice. Alvin was acting every part the glorious gentleman. He held open doors, let her order what she wanted and talked to her about anything and everything that she wanted to. It was a great day for something like this. She cuddled up closer to him. She then gasped excitedly when she noticed some flowers that would look absolutely darling in her dinning room.

"You find us a bench. I'll meet you soon." She said squeezing his arm and untangling herself to go and pick the lovely yellow flowers. Alvin grinned and watched as she walked away. She was beautiful, more then that she was thick as fuck and had the confidence to pull it off wonderfully. She looked absolutely radiant. Her thighs, her hips, her large breasts that almost spilled out on either side of her arms...he had a good thing going on here.

Alvin got a nearby bench and watched lecherously as she bent way over and teased the air with her butt. He could tell that it was mostly for his benefit. And he certainly appreciated it. God damn that was one fine ass that she had. There was an old man walking past who also noticed what Alvin was looking at. alvin should have felt insulted, or at least threatened. But it was only an old man appreciating the vibrancy and beauty of a youth, so where was the harm?

The old man looked towards where Alvin was watching Eleanor bend over and pick flowers. He looked at Alvin and gave him a thumbs up. Alvin returned it. All that nice plump cushion for the pushing? He damn well deserved a thumbs up. Especially when Eleanor skipped to where he sat on the bench and sat down to hug his side. She placed the lovely public flowers down beside her and sighed content.

Alvin reached down and grasped her chin and pulled her close. They began to kiss, she sighed through her nose and began to kiss even deeper. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled herself into his lap and felt the wonderful anaconda sleeping in his pants. It was dormant but it was starting to wake up, growing and filling with blood and starting to push against her rear. Making it tingle in agitation. She wanted to get a hotel room and fuck Alvin until they forgot who they were and what they were doing.

Alvin reached forward and began to grope one of her gorgeously large breast through her blouse. Just admiring the size and heft. She groaned into his mouth, her humming caused him to get even more excited and he groped her all the harder, causing her to moan all the harder and creating a loop of the two's pleasure.

Eleanor reluctantly pulled apart from her lover, the two red faced and gasping. Alvin gave her another squeeze through her blouse. She moaned as her breasts burned at his touch. She smiled and leaned her forehead against him. A thought was growing in her mind, she always liked to share with her sisters, and frankly this was a situation that she wanted to share, because she knew how much her sisters liked babies, almost as much as her. On top of that she might not be able to keep up with Alvin and his needs if she didn't do some recruiting...yeah she could share this situation...  
"I want another batch after this one." She said simply. Alvin shrugged he felt his hard on straining at his pants and would have liked nothing better then to lay the super sexy MILF out and fuck her right then and there.

"Done." He said.  
"And I want you to fuck Jeanette. Get her just as pregnant as you've gotten me. So that all four of us can fuck together. I can deal with Brittany, trust me. You just need to break Jeanette." Eleanor said smiling wickedly. Alvin returned the diabolical grin, filled with lust and malice.

"Done."

They sealed it with another hot wet sloppy tongue filled kiss.

 **Any ideas of what can happen PM me or leave them in the comments. Please review. Sorry if this was a little short. and no lemon. But just be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated and that this is also sort of compact but I wanted to speed things up a little bit...soooo here you go. Please review. Also this is chapter skips around through time so be prepared I just felt the need to compact a few things to get this chapter rolling out faster.**

 **Heavy Lemon and some softer stuff near the end.**

Jeanette hummed as she danced around the kitchen holding her beautiful baby in her arms. She loved her baby. She knew that Simon did as well. She felt a little pang at that, she had still not told him that their child came from a sperm donation. Yeah even though it was already new years eve...she had just felt slightly embarrassed about the entire thing. Sure she knew that it really didn't matter as long as they both unconditionally loved the brand new baby...but still.

She felt a tinge of anger at Simon. If only he didn't have a low sperm count, then they could have children to their hearts desire! As many as Alvin and Brittany had even! Twice or even triple that number!

Jeanette placed her child back into his crib and wandered downstairs. She could hear the football game that the family was watching from the kitchen. She got down and began to pull out the ingredients needed. She was sure that Eleanor and theodore had cooked more then enough food for all of them...but she also knew that all of them could eat a ton. And Alvin's children really seemed to like sweets, so it was better to make extra. Something simple, just a jello or a pudding or something.

Jeanette pulled on a white apron and got to work. It was almost like chemistry. She listened in on what they were listening too. She heard Brittany and Eleanor shout excitedly over Simon and Theodore. She shook her head, her overly long ponytail almost whipping into the bowl she was stirring. She had never expected the two of them to be so into football as they were. But if they enjoyed it then who was she really to judge? Still the two of them could go for so long watching the television that she was surprised that their eyes didn't rot right out of their sockets.

Jeanette stirred and hummed a little to herself. Moving her hips one way and then another. She wondered how nice it would be to have a child on each one...to bounce them up and down at the same time and listen to their excited giggles and see their sticky smiling faces and bright laughter flowing through the large house...it had not seemed this empty until she had actually given birth...

But who was she kidding? Simon and her hardly had sex at all anymore, and on top of that when they did it was always quick and she felt drastically dissatisfied, he would cum too soon and then apologize and then just fall straight to sleep leaving her alone and drastically annoyed. They would never talk about it in the morning and it would be as if nothing at all had changed. That was when he actually came to bed and wasn't busy working all of the time.

Jeanette sighed mournfully. It looked as if this was going to be a single child household. She closed her eyes and continued to stir. Something brushed her cheek and then two hands were wrapping around her waist and someone was pushing into her back. Someone was also sniffing her hair and pressing their nose and lips into her neck. She giggled at the sudden contact. She wiggled her ass backwards into them. Sure she was rather more developed in the chest region but she still had a perfectly impressive ass. She was actually pretty proud of it. Sure Elenor had the booty of an amazon warrior and Brittany could put most modern pop sensations half her age to shame. But that didn't mean Jeanette didn't have her own personal advantages to a good tight butt.

"Hey I thought you were enjoying the game." She said as she pressed further against who she assumed to be her husband. Then the hands reached up and cupped her breasts and squeezed firmly yet lovingly. She took a deep breath through her nose. God was she hot and horny. She rubbed her thighs together through her ankle length dress. She wanted a cock. She needed a cock, even if it was just little old Simon's

"Got boring. Plus I wanted to talk to you." Alvin said simply. She stiffened and looked back over her shoulder at him. She turned bright red and began to stammer. Alvin reached upwards and placed his finger on her lips.  
"Don't talk. I know your secret. I know who your baby daddy is."  
"Si-Si-Si."  
"It isn't Simon."  
"But then how did you-"  
"I never forget any of my kids." He said with a grin. Jeanette's eyes widened as Alvin turned her around and pressed his hard on flush against her gasping lips. They were infuriatingly separated by a few thin layers of cloth that could be shredded at any given moment.  
"Don't worry I won't tell." He said with a smirk.

"But I don't understand." Jeanette was caught off guard when he pressed his lips to hers. She expected her body to push him away, to say that they shouldn't do this that it was wrong, that they were in-laws and his brothers were just in the other room. Instead she found herself opening up to the kiss. There was so much passion in it, more passion then she had ever felt before in her entire life. It was mindbendingly amazing.  
"I know a few other things." Alvin said with a wet pop once they finally pulled apart. Jeanette couldn't help herself and leaned forward to kiss at his neck and jaw, it was such a strong lovely looking jaw. She felt immensely turned on just by staring at it.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! she was married! A mother! She had to think of the good of her child! Then something dawned on her.  
"What do you mean your kid?"  
"You think you're the only person who can find a sperm bank?" alvin said with a chuckle. Jeanette gasped as all of the pieces fit together. She now knew why her baby looked so familiar, even though he only had half of her genes. She now knew why Alvin was so affectionate...it all fit together! It made perfect sense.  
"I also see how jealous you get around my kids." Alvin whispered into her ear. Jeanette shivered before looking down, partly in anger and partly in shame.

"It's just not fair that Brittany gets so many kids all to herself, it's not fair that she gets such a loving husband all to herself." Jeanette stamped her foot childishly and Alvin chuckled before he grasped her grab-able little butt cheeks and squeezed them appreciatively. God they were the perfect handful. Just perfect.

"Well for tonight let's just say that I am all yours. I don't think that its fair that some of my kids have to go through life without any siblings." Jeanette grinned and grasped his cock, it was hard as steel and she was hot as lava. She wanted him to melt inside of her and juice up her eggs. Of course she knew that it was a tad more scientific then that. But she didn't care, she was a bitch in heat and needed something nice and big and strong to relieve her of her lust.

"Come on upstairs. They won't be able to hear us in the master bedroom."  
"Where you two sleep?" She blushed and looked downwards a tad ashamed. Alvin grinned wickedly and began to pull her along with him.  
"How naughty."

Before they knew it the two of them were upstairs in Simon and Jeanette's bedroom. Their clothing flung aside so that they were free to the warm air. Alvin licked his lips as he appreciated her fine feminine form. She covered her lower folds self-consciously, ironic as Alvin allowed her to roam all over his well maintained body. His cock was rigid as a flag pole and stuck out at a gaudy angle. He reached forwards and gently took her hands away from her snatch. He licked his lips and she shuddered in anticipation. She felt as if she was about to orgasm just from him looking at her. Which shouldn't be scientifically possible. But screw science! She was horny and he was sexy and she was hot and bothered and Jesus Christ he was hung like a horse! She didn't even know if he would fit inside of her!

She squeaked as he pulled them together so that they stood flush. Skin to skin. His nipples poked out and began to tease at her own nipples. Rubbing them into raw little circles. She gasped as he reached downwards and began to play with her little lower lips. She croaked and cooed as he slipped one finger and then two and then three into her. She grasped his shoulders and gasped as he expertly scissored her snatch in ways she did not even think was possible. He had the hands of a guitar player and the fingers of a masterful lover. She had to lean her entire body weight against him just in order to stay upright.

If he had asked her anything at that moment, if she would run away with him, bare his children, give him all her money and plasma. She would have said yes right away.

"Ready?" Alvin said as he first orgasm faded down. She hadn't even known that she was having an orgasm, she thought that it was just sheer unbridled pleasure, she had no idea that she had just climaxed all over his hand.  
"Hmm?" she said with dull vocal chords. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to form full sentences ever again. Let alone make love so soon afterwards, she felt slightly dehydrated and really was that anyway-

Her thoughts were sopped right in their tracks when Alvin picked her up bridal style and deposited her right onto the bed. He jumped next to her and flipped her over so that nice tight ass was facing him. He grasped her hips with one hand and his cock with the other. With expert maneuverability he slipped himself inside of her. Jeanette began to pant in joy. This was the best! He was the best!

Alvin groaned as he plunged himself deep into her folds. The electricity ramping across his cock was incredible, it was like he had stuck his dick in a wall socket that shocked him with pleasure and adorable little squeaks and squeals for each and every thrust that he gave the groaning and gasping soon to be mother of his children beneath him.

Jeanette scratched at the bed sheets desperate for some form of relief, even if it was biting and tearing at the cloth beneath her. Even if it was only her whimpering and rolling and panting like a stray dog. She looked back at the stud that was fucking her silly and she felt only the greatest emotions of love and gratitude. She had had one of his babies without even knowing it! And now he was kind enough to offer her even more! She was so blessed! Blessed with this good child bearing body, blessed by this big licked stud! and blessed that the two of them had the libidos of rabbits!

Someone was calling for them downstairs. Calling them about something. Then they must have gotten bored and went back into the other room. Jeanette looked at the wall clock and realized what it was.  
"Alvie. It's almost midnight!" Jeanette said as she orgasmed again. She didn't even know three in one night was possible! What had she been doing before getting cocked by this enormous...this great...words were failing her...higher cognitive functions were failing her. All she had was pleasure and her nipples being pinched in his large expert hands.

She didn't even realize that he had moved so that they were reverse cow girling it. Simon was so lame, he only liked missionary. And even then she had to do all of the laying there. Here it was equal, she was getting the chance to ride a massive dick and give as good as she was getting. To enjoy this cock reaching her deepest and greatest places. She was getting the opportunity to contribute to the love making instead of being a boring old bystander.

"Yeah. I want to impregnate you on the new year."Alvin said with a grin. Jeanette blushed and giggled before she gasped. She could hear the counting.  
"Six!"  
"Five!"

Alvin sped up his thrusts determined to make her cum one last time.  
"Four!"

Jeanette moaned as she felt her walls almost collapse on themselves, it was like she was imploding into a small supernova of pleasure around the tip of his cock head!

"Three!"

Jeanette leaned backwards and caught Alvin's lips in her own.

"Two!"

Alvin roughly pinched her nipples to keep her aware of who was in charge.

"One!"

Jeanette screeched at the top of her lungs as Alvin roared as he climaxed deep within her. Making sure that the deep plunge slapped so deep into her that he wouldn't be able to get out without a few pliers and a couple of helpers.

"Happy New Year!" Came rumbling up from downstairs. Jeanette gasped it out as long strings of sweat drenched hair fell from her bun and she relaxed on Alvin's dick. It was still firmly speared in her clit and she could tell it was going nowhere soon. She rested her hands on his thighs while he held her in place keeping her hips firmly smashed against him. He admired her quivering little ass as it tightened and relaxed. He just wished that he had a batter view of her heaving breasts, they had been bouncing around like a couple of jumping beans...he had heard them smack wetly and sweatily together a few times. He squeezed off a couple more tinier pumps into her. She was almost full to bursting though, like a water balloon full of hot baby making semen.

Jeanette's eyes widened as she felt the heat radiating from inside of her. A foreign heat, a heat that came from the head of the massive and beautiful cock that was inside of her gorgeous tight little slit.

"The condom!" She shouted as realization dawned on her. She wasn't on the pill! She could get pregnant! "I could get pregnant!"  
"Isn't that sort of the point?" Alvin said as he slapped his still moist dick inside of her. Jeanette shuddered in joy. Really how could he keep going? Was he a god or something?  
"Oh...yeah..."She sighed blissfully as she started to fall asleep, only to get woken right back up again with each and every mind shattering thrust that he gave her tight and eager pussy.

She didn't know if she was ovulating (She was) She didn't know if she would get pregnant (She will) all she knew was that she was getting the very best fucking of her entire life!

It was so good that any and all thoughts of that limp little dick Simon had been completely expelled from her mind. Instead replaced with the expert fucking skills of the one and only lover that she needed now. Simons' superior brother Alvin.

She now knew who's babies she wanted. Who's genes she desperately wanted to continue the family line. Who she should have married and gotten an extra large house with to fill up with little ones. Oh well no time like the present to take care of old mistakes and make her entire life better! The least she could do is start fucking the ever loving shit out of Alvin and get as many illegitimate kids that way!

* * *

Alvin hurried to get across town to Jeanette's thing. He had seen her schedule it in a calendar when he had gone over to her house to fuck her again. She had been acting secretive and a little less seductive then usual. He thought he knew exactly what it was that was going to happen. He just wanted to be there to see her face when she figured it out.

He parked his car and quickly stepped out. Sure he had probably broken a few driving laws but who cared? He was Alvin Seville father of probably over a dozen children in this city alone. And hopefully going to be father of some more.

His face fell when he saw Jeanette exit the office building. She looked as if her entire body had been sterilized. She looked at him with dull eyes until they registered who it actually was that she was looking at.  
"Alvin" She said breathlessly with a few tears prickling in her eyes. "How did you know I was going to be here?"  
"Jeanette." He said walking forwards and taking her in his arms. Not even bothering to answer her question, he frankly didn't want to. She looked up at him wide eyed and scared looking. "What happened in there? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"  
"Babies." She said simply. Alvin cocked his head as if he had not heard her correctly.  
"Hmm? Babies?"  
"Triplets. All girls. Alvin. We're going to have triplets!" She said finally. She shouted the last word again and jumped in the air excitedly. He grabbed her under the shoulders and lifted her into the air before spinning in a tight circle.  
"Triplets!" She shouted excitedly.  
"Triplets!" Alvin crowed.  
"Triplets." She said really realizing what that meant. Five in the morning diaper changes and breastfeeding and having to find a good college for four babies and then raising them to be good citizens and so on and so forth...but it had been so fun at the time and she always wanted more kids and-

And Alvin was kissing her hard on the lips and she melted and her entire body tingled. Alvin dipped her and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed right back. Trying to savor the taste of him. He finally pulled away with a smile.

Sure he hadn't been entirely truthful to Eleanor, he hadn't told her that he already gave Jeanette a nice little batch. But still. It was the thought that counts, and they were so close together they might even give birth on the same day!

"I want another batch." Jeanette said breathlessly and excitedly grasping him by the sleeves. Alvin shrugged and nodded.  
"Done."  
"I want Eleanor and Brittany to have some too. I am not above sharing you. You are too great to have just for myself and Brittany. I know Eleanor wants a ton of kids too so it's okay. Just leave convincing Brittany to me." She said with an excited whisper almost fogging up her glasses in her haste to explain her thought process. Alvin smirked to himself. Two down and they were both willing to help him? Better and better.  
"Done." He said before looking up at a couple who was walking past the two of them.

"My wife is having triplets!" He shouted to them. The man and woman shot him thumbs up. And good lucks. IT wasn't often that a guy got that lucky. Alvin spun Jeanette again, she was giggling the entire time. Wife huh? She would have loved to have him as a husband. After all he could provide her with everything. Love, compassion, attention, money and most importantly babies!

Alvin leaned in and gave her a large sloppy lust filled tongue kiss. She returned it with equal vigor. She couldn't wait until they could try for another batch! All thoughts of Simon pushed yet again from her mind.

 **Thanks for reading, remember to read and review this and other stories. I would greatly appreciate it and it would encourage me to keep on doing these things. Next is Alvin/Brittany on Valentines day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Just want to get the next few chapters out as quickly as possible.**

Alvin leaned back in his bed. It was big enough for three full grown adults to romp on it naked for hours and not have any of them touch the ground. He had bought it for that specific reason. Not to mention Brittany also really liked to sleep with their toddlers in the same bed and this was the only way that they could all fit in at once.

But he wasn't complaining anytime soon. His MILF said that she had a nice present for him for Valentines day. He really couldn't wait. He felt a little shitty for leaving Jeanette and Eleanor with their boorish husbands and their advances on Valentines day. They had assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Simon and Theodore almost seemed too cowed by their now pregnant wives to actually touch them. Jeanette had gotten a dose of confidence ever since he knocked her up and has been sterner with Simon. Eleanor never had trouble getting Theodore to do whatever she wanted. Now she was just more vocal about everything.

They were both coming along beautifully. It being February and him knocking them up in December meant that they weren't very far along yet, but he still knew that they were going to be pregnant. He hoped with octuplets each. Nothing said I love you to a woman like getting her pregnant with eight kids. Plus it would probably be some sort of record. Siring sixteen kids in two goes. If anyone could do it it would be him. He was that awesome after all.

Right now though he had to deal with his actual wife and try and get her as pregnant as possible. She didn't really used birth control and he hated the feel of condoms. So they normally rode bareback, right now though she was ovulating. And ovulating hard. He knew that if they fucked tonight then she would definitely get knocked up.

That was exactly what he was planning. What he was wanting. He wanted to see his girls, HIS, all large and pregnant with beautiful big bellies, swollen with babies.

Brittany stuck her head out of the closet and winked at him. hEr hair in a high ponytail and her entire body hidden by the door.  
"Ready?" She trilled with a grin.  
"Born ready." He responded cockily and grinned lechereously at her.

Brittany slid out of the closet and Alvin's grin grew even bigger. He smirked at her and greedily soaked in her beauty, all of it was on display for him here and now. Her nibble nipples were poking out of a pink bra, they had hearts cut into the cups so that they popped out alluringly for him. Her cunt was also exposed, with a small cut, just large enough to tease him, she didn't have bra straps, it was her own natural large tits that kept her bra on and aloft. Her panties weren't thongs which was disappointing but on the plus side she was wearing stockings, they were bright red and mouth watering the way that they hugged her legs up to her thighs. She spun around and curtsied cutely for him. Her butt cheeks had a hole cute into them for him to admire her beautiful full booty.

"God you know how to do sexy right." Alvin said with a grin and patted the bed next to him. Brittany ran eagerly and jumped so that she landed beside him and rolled so that she was on her elbow next to him. Even before sex she was wearing makeup, after all just because she was going to get all sweaty and gross with sex she didn't have to look gross. She knew just how much she could take. She had had three kids after all and even then she had worn makeup.

She walked her fingernails up his bare naked chest. IT was perfectly toned, he almost lived in the gym and whenever he wasn't there he was at work bringing them cash. She smiled and began to kiss her was down his chest, her large and pinchable ass slowly going upwards as she crawled her way down his naked torso, worshipping every single inch of him.

"No." Alvin said aggressively once she got to his cock and began to kiss it and lick the shaft. She paused with her tongue wrapped around it like some sort of snake about to devour it's supper.  
"Fuck the foreplay."With that he reached behind her bra and unclasped it with expert fell to the ground and her tits were free to the slowly warming air. She blushed all the way to the underside of her breasts and sat up before grabbing the bra and flinging it away. His hands then roamed down to her hips and unceremoniously ripped the thin cunt covering away.

"HEY! Those were expensive you know!"She said before pouting. "They made me feel sexy!"  
"Everything makes you feel sexy. For good reason. You are sexy. I think you look best with nothing on at all though. I mean check out that ass." He spanked it playfully and she grinned before wiggling it appreciatively. It had grown pretty big over her life. She had never thought she would get to live to the point where she could add small moons to planets. Well if her ass was a moon then Eleanor's was a planet. Her little sisters ass was gigantic!

"I am pretty sexy aren't I?" She said before she positioned herself over his cock. "Alright then mister sex machine and father of over a dozen children. No foreplay huh? Let's see how long that lasts."

Alvin gasped and gaped as she shoved herself so rapidly onto him that his balls were nearly crushed by her pounding ass.

His balls continued to slap at her ass and taint as she rode him like a mink in heat. She just pounded his meat into her. She threw her head back and screamed in joy. Her breasts flopped up and down. Bouncing under their own weight, they were pretty impressive tits, with nice large nipples that could be rolled and sucked on, the skin around them were creamy and well moisturized. She took god care of herself. She went to the gym just as often as he did. Her outfits probably got more gawking stares. She wore her butt and tits proudly with a lot of skin showing.

She bounced up and down on him exciting his cock and balls all the more. Deep within his balls semen was being produced and then churned like a milkshake. It had the same amount and thickness too. It would be like shooting into her with the force of a white boiling hot fire hose. She did not care. She was in heaven right then and there. His cock caused her to go absolutely nuts. It made her see the very universe it made her experience euphoria, she was happy only when she was getting viciously fucked by her husband. Not that she was unhappy the rest of her life. But it was only when the two of them were fucking like two wild animals intent on repopulating the planet did she feel truly and completely...whole...happy...you choose.

Alvin grabbed her breasts and began kneading them together. He laughed joyfully. Now he recalled why he married her. She was the best woman that he had ever had in bed. She forced him to work for a happy ending. She forced him to do his best. And by the proud look in her face, that thoroughly fucked too stupid too think look he would say that he was succeeding.

"Oh god I'm...I'm peaking!" She shouted as she shuddered around his cock. Her muscles contracting and straining to suck him all the way into her. To keep him safe and nestled inside of her womb.  
"Same!" He shouted as he began to deposit rope after rope of thick hot cum deep into her pussy. White and milky and sighed in complement and gazed down at him. Her eyes hooded and completely at peace with the world. She had no complaints with that fuck. She was spoiled by his cock. It was a perfect cock.

"Happy Valentines day." She said grinning down at him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his lips. They made out before he finally pulled out of her.  
"Happy Valentines day." He responded and laid back down.

"God you are probably the perfect MILF. Three kids, a perfect ass. A perfect pair of tits. Toned tummy, long hair...and eyes that a siren would envy."  
"You flirt. You're just buttering me up because you didn't get me a gift this year." She said tiredly. He grinned in response.  
"No my 'butter' is already in you. And hopefully my presents to you will arrive in nine odd months." Brittany chuckled. Leave it to alvin to say that knocking her up was his present and that his cum was butter. OF course that was actually super hot coming from him and she hoped that she had conceived. She wanted at least a small army of children.

Brittany sighed and cuddled up next to Alvin in their large bed. Her ripped and ruined four hundred dollar panties flung to the side, over a lamp causing the entire room to glow pink. She was amazed that there was enough fabric for the light to actually go through. She shimmied next to Alvin. She could already feel his cum swimming around inside of her room. She would swear to heaven and hell that she could actually feel herself getting pregnant. God damn did she love this feeling. It was addicting.

She cuddled close to his neck and began to nip at him. She knew how much he absolutely loved it whenever she did that.  
It was then that she decided to drop the bombshell that she had been saving up all night.  
"I know about you Jeanette and Eleanor. they told me everything." Alvin stiffened, from the head of his cock all the way to the bottom of his feet. His shaft hardened in a strange mode of fight or flight.

"They also told me about the sperm bank and how dozens of your little illegitimate bastards could be running around. "She sat up and kissed him on the lips. "We had better be careful or else some of your kids might accidentally get in trouble...the incesty kind."  
"You're not mad?" He said surprised. Her manicured hands cupped his balls and hefted them. God he was still so full of baby batter, it was incredible. Nearly impossible.  
"Why should I be? You married me remember? I already won. Plus it is also super hot to think about. Jeanette and Eleanor all big and pregnant with your babies? Me being not just an aunty but a second mother to their babies? Because you're my husband. In my mind that makes those babies mine by right. I find it so super hot. And I want the four of us to all get together sometime soon so that we can all go nuts and fuck each others brains out."

She finished and moved herself on top of him. Her womb was already full but she was positive that she could cram a few more gallons of high quality, grade A baby making cum inside of her. She could probably fit some in her belly and mouth and ass too.  
"I think that you fucking the three of us all together. It is hot as fuck, it is just like when we were kids back in high school. Don't you remember Halloween?"

Alvin groaned as he began to thrust at her skin. Her stomach, he was anxious, insane to slip into her snatch. He had to have her. He remembered Halloween all those years ago well. And the thought turned him on even more.

Brittany had conceived with his first blast of hot cum hitting the back of her womb and drowning her cervix. But that didn't mean that they stopped that night. They had to make sure she had an even dozen children after all.

 **So next chapter up soon. It is going to be a flashback to them in high school during halloween. Sorry if this was a little short. Just trying to finish this story up quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are reading this then you should also review because that would be cool. For me at least. Onto the story, might be a little short. Or long. Smut. Flashback, they are all in high school when this happens.**

 **Warning inside contains underage sex, harem, and underage drinking. But it doesn't count because they are all fictional, also in this they are all humans.**

 **Again this is a flashback scene. Explaining why everyone is just so down with it. They have always been deviants/perverts.**

"Who wants to party!" Alvin shouted holding up the eight pack as the six teenagers stumbled into their basement. Simon was stuttering over himself and holding a bottle of vodka. The only thing keeping him up was Jeanette who was just buzzed enough that she was able to walk a straight line. She was however having the time of her fucking life right now!

Eleanor was straight up carrying Theodore, the boy might be good at cooking, and eating, and encouraging. But he was terrible at drinking and had gone out like a light after three shots. Which meant that Eleanor in all of her epic strength had to carry him back to his house.

Typically the six teenagers would not be in this situation, but they were all in their final year of high school and had been invited to a Halloween party on the weekend. On top of that their parents were out of town which meant that they were unsupervised. Simon had initially been a stick in the mud, but he had this thing, if he had a shot then he would try to keep up with Alvin. Can't beat 'em so he should join 'em right?

So the six unsupervised teenagers had gotten into their costumes, gone to a party and got lit. Well Simon had gotten black out drunk and Theodore was unconscious. Luckily enough the girls were staying over for the night and said that they would stick around. Alvin was glad because he didn't want the party to end just then and there. He had a super high tolerance, drinking at least seven beers and three shots and he still felt fine. He was a god!

"I-I don't know Alvin. "Jeanette said nervously as she adjusted her top. Simon had gotten his fingers stuck and it was starting to come off, which meant she had to keep on adjusting it.

Everyone had dressed up as something cool. Theodore was a wolf man, ironic seeing as he was the exact opposite of that, Simon was a vampire with white face and fake fangs and everything. Alvin was Frankensteins monster, green skin, ripped clothing and creepy screws coming out of his neck.

The girls...Brittany was very persuasive. And she had persuaded her little sisters to dress up 'sexy'. Brittany had on a slutty witch costume, a pointy black hat, black leather corset that pushed her tits up and stilettos that could stab a persons eye out, she had on a tiny black tutu that hardly covered her blossoming butt. And Alvin could see her panties, kitty themed. Nice.

Jeanette was a 'sexy' school girl. Ironic as she was already that. She had on a red pleated skirt that flared out around her butt and she would squeal whenever a swift breeze came up as it would cause it to flip upwards. She also swore that she was being groped. She had on a white shirt that just went around her tits like a rubber band, a pair of red suspenders, white stockings and black maryjanes. She was also red in the face from embarrassment, her hair done up in pigtails to complete the sexy school girl look.

Eleanor was a sexy black cat. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had on a small domino mask, with face paint across her face for whiskers and cheek bones, she had a headband with little ears, a black skintight suit that hugged every sexy curve of her body and outlined her panty less ass perfectly.

Simon mumbled something about responsibility as they deposited him in his bed and Theodore was placed right beside him. Brittany chuckled and took a pic with her phone.  
"Blackmail."She said simply when everyone gave her a confused look. They nodded, they hardly comprehended right or wrong anymore. They were all pretty buzzed. And everyone had a couple of hits off of joints going around, not entirely sure what was in them.

"I think I might hit the sack." Eleanor said yawning and raising her hands over her head. Alvin's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were poking out of the skin tight stuff. She was completely naked under there! He unconsciously licked his lips. He liked what he was seeing. So was Jeanette and Brittany, who were both pretty damn bisexual/bicurious themselves...but it wasn't like they were going to tell their super sexy little sister that.  
"Oh come on! I want this night to keep going!" Brittany said blocking her sisters way. Eleanor looked to Jeanette for help, the nerdette merely shrugged.  
"If I have to stay up with them you should too. Don't leave me alone with them." She was almost begging her sister to save her from the two red faced deviants that were rubbing against the two of them in the hallway. Eleanor sighed before gesturing to the rumpus room in the basement.

They all walked in and plopped down. There was a pool table, a couch with such bad springs that it sagged, around a dozen pillows and blankets on top of it, a small tv that only played music, and one lamp that they turned on. It cast a red light across everything. The four sat in a small circle in the center of the room and exchanged uncertain glances.  
"What now?" Eleanor asked. Alvin flung the beers to everyone and cracked his open. Brittany quickly copied him and Jeanette nervously copied her older sister. Eleanor did what everyone else was doing like one big game of follow the leader.

"Maybe spin the bottle?" Alvin suggested holding up the now empty vodka bottle. Eleanor quirked an eyebrow.  
"Some sort of fetish you want to get off your chest Alvin? After all three of us are related and I doubt that Jeanette or Brittany want to make out with me." The two girls exchanged uncertain looks. If Eleanor only knew!

"How about strip spin?" Brittany suggested. "If it lands on you you take off a piece of clothing." Eleanor began to sputter before Jeanette nodded eagerly. She didn't want this night to end! She felt...well she felt free! She felt as if she was no longer the smart one, she was alive! She was fire! And it was great. Eleanor spluttered even further.  
"But that isn't fair for us who are a little...underdressed." She hissed gesturing to herself. Brittany just shrugged.  
"Start with your shoes then." Eleanor groaned in annoyance. She had left them upstairs when she came in!

Alvin spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany. She shrugged out of her cape and for good measure took off her witch hat as a bonus, her long strawberry blonde locks falling across her back.  
Next was Jeanette and she in what she hoped was a seductive look in her eyes removed her stockings.  
Alvin shrugged his shirt off and the girls eyes popped in amazement. The guy was ripped! He had abs on his abs and biceps to kill for!  
Eleanor groaned in annoyance when it landed on her. She kicked herself for not wearing underwear. She took off the first layer of catsuit and was left only wearing the ears and mask.

In a few rounds everyone was entirely naked, the alcohol was almost entirely gone, and everyone was very excited. Alvin's cock was bobbing in his lap, as if it wanted to jump off and slam itself into every single pussy in the room. And by the way that they were pink, slightly open and starting to drip and stain the carpet they shared his sentiment. Jeanette wiped some drool off of her lips. Why was she drooling? It was only Alvin?

But her mind wasn't working the way it should have. She was no longer Jeanette, and he was no longer Alvin, she was just a horny bitch and he was a stallion in heat. A stallion that could quench the lust boiling in her stomach, a lust that could make her groan and moan and loose herself entirely. Eleanor looked at the vodka bottle and spun it. It landed on her and she snapped her fingers in fake annoyance. She was actually enjoying herself, and also ogling her sisters tits. She wasn't ashamed of it. She was having way too much fun right now to feel shame. That would be morning Eleanor's problem.

"Oh darn...Looks like I am out of clothing...now what should I do?" she said before looking at her triplets for a suggestion.  
"Maybe wipe off some of the-" Jeanette began to suggest before Brittany physically tackled her and covered her mouth with her hand. Jeanette however couldn't afford to move her hands. One was cupping her dripping wet snatch and the other was over her exposed nipples. She damned herself for letting the others talk her into this. She was ass naked in a basement with one boy. And on top of that she was tipsy and horny as hell. Why was everything so hot? And why did she want to slip a couple of fingers into herself while Brittany covered her mouth? Was that normal...hopefully.

"You should make out with Alvin!" Brittany shouted excitedly. Her own slit was exposed to the air and clear to anyone who bothered to look to see that she was excited enough to be blushing all the way down to her snatch.  
"But isn't he your boyfriend?" Eleanor said a little concerned and confused. It could just be a clever trick.

Brittany shrugged and shook her off. She was horny as a rabbit in heat but she didn't want to be the first one to ride that cock. It was an impressive cock and she knew that it could probably break her in half. She was still a virgin although the two of them had gone so far as oral and some butt stuff. But she was still a virgin and didn't want to risk Alvin slipping in while in front of her sisters. She was more then happy to throw her little sister under the bus. Not to mention that Eleanor had the best ass which meant that she had the most cushion for the pushing so to say. Jeanette would snap in half from Alvin's massive dick, Brittany would loose her mind...but Eleanor had a fifty fifty chance at surviving it being so close to her puff pink delicious looking pussy lips.

"I am game if you are game." Alvin said with a grin. "Unless you're chicken." Eleanor gulped and her eyes darted down to his one eyed trouser snake. It was the largest cock that she had even seen in her life. Much larger then Theodore's and even more amazingly larger then any sort that she had seen outside of unrealistic porno movies that the three sisters would sometimes watch whenever they were bored.

"Okay." She whispered. Jeanette's eyes widened fascinated as Eleanor crawled over to Alvin, her large round high schooler ass wiggling in the air as she got closer and closer. Her face was flushed and slightly bowed. Alvin did not even bother to hide his erection, the booze and excitement were too great for him. He grasped her face firmly in his hands and pulled her forward as he fell backwards. She was resting on his bare chest, her pussy digging into his stomach and leaving a slick layer of pussy juice right down his ripped and toned abs. She was soon pressed up against something nice and large and pole like that was keeping her in place. Alvin's hands went to her chest and coped a few good feels, then he just went to groping and was massaging her chest with her nipples trapped between his nibel fingers.

Eleanor looked behind herself and gasped. The pole twitched, then she realized that it was his cock. It was so powerful that it was pressing against her booty crack and almost begging for entrance. Eleanor gasped as four more hands eagerly grabbed her and pulled her upwards. She was hovering over his cock. Brittany holding her hips and grinning wickedly. Jeanette excitedly nodding along with her. She then turned to Eleanor's wide and nervous eyes and smiled lovingly.  
"I am so jealous of you right now." Before Eleanor could say anything in response Brittany skewered her right onto Alvin's eagerly awaiting prick. Eleanor screamed and her cries were smothered by Jeanette's tits in her face. Turning it into more of a motor boating sound. Alvin groaned and looked up to see a nice little cunt above him. He licked her slowly and with his tongue nice and flat. Jeanette shuddered and sat on his face. Brittany eagerly pulled her sister upwards and slammed her right back down onto his cock. Again and again. She was helping her sister loose her virginity. And by the small trickle of cherry blood coming out it was a none too soon.

Jeanette was losing her mind as Alvin continued to tease her. She wanted to cum all over his face but she knew that would be super impolite so she just kept it all inside of her. Simply relishing in this feeling. Eleanor was completely and utterly lost. She didn't know that a cock in her pussy could be this cool. She thought it was just going to be...well okay...but this was beyond anything she had ever imagined. It was life altering. She knew that there would be no other cock besides this one, none could ever compare. She had sucked Theodore off a couple of times but this was shattering her insides and then remaking them better and even more sensitive then ever. She thought of it like a runners high, maybe even beyond that with how powerful she felt. How much she enjoyed it...it was even better then a silly old runners high.

She shuddered and felt herself melt all over his cock. She then was lifted off effortlessly by Brittany who eagerly took her sisters place.  
"MY TURN! MY TURN!" She said as she slammed herself foolishly down. She paused and was caught from screaming as her breasts were fondled by Alvin. And she was kissed right on the lips by a panting Jeanette. The red faced nerd pulled back and giggled a little. She was then forced forwards by Eleanor leaning on her back so that her two sisters could continue their make out session. Brittany bounced up and down on Alvin's boner while Jeanette ground her pussy lips against his own lips. He was eating her out for his life. He felt his cock caught in a new even tighter grip and he could tell by the slightly perkier breasts that this was Brittany. He grinned as he felt more pussy cum and blood run off down his cock and begin to mix with her sisters on his balls.

Brittany could only groan into her sisters mouth. She was aware of Alvin's movements of his thickness, except it should be in her mouth or asshole. This was a different sensation a more powerful one. And when she felt him begin to stiffen and speed up his thrusts she knew she had to get off or risk a big blast of baby batter right into her womb. She was a head cheerleader! She couldn't rock a baby bump in that outfit! Luckily she had just cum hard and shivered off of him.

"Your turn." She said to her anxiously whining little nerd sister. If anyone got a pussy full of baby jizz it should be Jeanette the girl would be able to deal with it.  
"Uh I'm not sure how much I can-AH!" She was caught off guard when her two sisters manhandled her so that she was on her hands and knees over his dick. Eleanor almost sat on Jeanette's back. She knew it was for her sisters own good. They were triplets after all! They shared everything. Including the night that they lost their virginities.

Jeanette gasped and quietly cried to herself. She didn't know that it would feel this good! OR that her sisters would be so nice and caring to help her with this! She might have never lost her virginity otherwise. Alvin smirked and slapped himself deeper into the glasses wearing nerd. She panted and huffed and began to cum. Alvin felt himself start to build up and just as she began to orgasm around his dick he pushed her roughly off onto her sisters.

Jeanette looked behind herself in confusion. Why had Alvin pushed her off of that incredible dick? Her glasses were askew and her hair was a mess. Alvin wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped furiously three times. Brittany was holding her sister up and Eleanor was leaning back. And then Alvin's cum rained down over them, splashing Jeanette in the face, landing across Eleanor's tits and getting all the way across Brittany's tummy. It was a good gallon worth of cum, with the thickness and whiteness and creaminess of whole milk. The three girls panted and looked up at him.

He had gone from being a mere childhood friend and reached the same level as a sex god.

* * *

When Alvin woke up the next morning everyone was gone and he had three hickeys along the shaft of his cock. And a couple of sloppy kisses on his balls. In three different colors of lipstick to correspond with what each girl had been wearing. He later found them upstairs in the kitchen wearing bathrobes and talking about hangover cures. The light shone right through their clothing and made them all look absolutely gorgeous.

He didn't know it at the time but his attraction to the three girls really started that night and they were all more or less doomed to go down this path to him impregnating all three at different times.

 **Why aren't there more Harem stories in this fandom? Always wanted to see artwork of my stories. How could I go about that? Next chapter is the last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Keep them coming. This is the last chapter. Mentions of drugging and incest and cheating and a heavy lemon and pregnant sex. Also they are all humans and it is thanksgiving time. Always wondered why there are not more harem stories out there for this fandom. They are all humans in this story.**

Vinny was the mother of Simon, Theodore and Alvin. She had always been close to her sons but she preferred Alvin the most. She never knew why but there was some sort of natural animal magnetism that made him a bit more charming then the other two. She didn't hate them but she would definitely take his side in arguments over their side. It was unconsciously done but it was still true.

That was why she had not told anyone that she was coming over for Thanksgiving, she wanted to surprise everyone there. She thought that it would be fun.

She knocked on the front door and slowly pushed it in with a smile.  
"Hello?" She called in, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She smelt a few things being kept warm in the kitchen. There was a big pot of whipped potatoes on the counter. She took a scoop on her finger and tried it. It was delicious...but with an unfamiliar tang to it that she could not place...but she wanted even more!

She walked into the living room and did a double take. Laying across the floor were an unconscious Theodore and Simon. Completely and utterly out. She walked over to them rapidly and felt their pulse, she then picked up their arms and lay them back down. There were a few wine glasses by the table beside them. She picked one up and sniffed it. Something smelt off...

"Were you two drugged?" She said confused and a little concerned. "Where are the others?" She then heard it. Groans, and slaps of flesh on flesh. She wandered to the staircase and began to make her way up it slowly and quietly. She didn't want to surprise anyone. She reached the hallway and saw that the only light that was on was the main bedroom. She stalked down the hallway, being careful not to step on any floorboards that would squeak.

She finally got to the door and looked in, it was open just a crack, just enough for her to gaze through. She covered her mouth and gasped. She felt her entire body tingle deviantly as she realized what she was watching. And how delightfully decadent it was.

Around a half an hour earlier Alvin was leaning Theodore and Simon against the floor. They had fallen for the drinks hook line and sinker, falling straight to sleep after just a couple of sips. Brilliant. Alvin paced in the living room. He was glad that the girls were all on the same page for letting him have sex with them, but he really wanted to get to the fucking. Now that all three knew they enjoyed teasing him about it and keeping him on his toes. It was almost as if they got off on his misery.

"Oh Alvie!" A voice sang from upstairs. He instantly perked up and started up the staircase before Brittany could sing anything else down to him. "We're ready!" She finished just as he got to the bedroom door. His clothes were off in a heartbeat, he finally decided to look around and figure out what the theme was for this holiday. He figured it out pretty quickly.

He hadn't expected it but God damn was it ever hot. His cock was harder then he had thought possible, seeing them in those get ups really turned him on.

Eleanor was dressed as a 'turkey' or the very basis that could be considered a turkey. Even though she just gave birth to her four daughters she was ready for another round of furious (And hopefully fertile) fucking, she had feathers in her hair, a dab of yellow on her nose meant to be a beak, and a dildo with a few fake feathers peacocking out of her asshole as a tail. She kept on squirming out of horniness, she just wanted Alvin to fuck the ever loving Christ out of her.  
Jeanette was probably meant to represent a native, she had feathers in her hair also, but her hair was in two braids that hung beside her face, she also had designs across her body. While she thought this could probably be considered racist she also knew that Alvin would find her clad in body paint as the epitome of sexy. She had also given birth not too far back and she was eager for more kiddies to fill her up. She also had two red handprints on her breasts, just enough to hide her nipples from prying eyes. She was giggling like a school girl and looking at the floor.

Brittany who was still pregnant with her latest batch of kids, she had a nice round and slightly bounce belly. She had to be gentle because she didn't want to hurt the dozen or so lodgers inside of her. She had on a bonnet and a fake collar, and a thong. After all that was the closest that they could get to a pilgrim costume on such short notice.

The three girls turned around and presented their asses to him like three well trained sluts. On their asses were a big red A and a big golden A. Representing that they were all for him. Alvin laughed in joy, his cock bouncing a little and seemingly growing even larger by the second. He wasn't sure if his cock had ever reached it's full potential. He did however know that even if it hadn't it was more then enough to satisfy these three.

"Now this is how I want to spend the holidays. Surrounded by the people that I truly love. And fucking the holy hell out of them." He said with a cocky grin at the three lovely woman of his life. They had made the brew specifically for Theodore and Simon to knock them out for at least forty eight hours and give them complete and utter control of the house. Made by their own little mad scientist Jeanette. This was great as that meant they could fuck uninterrupted for hours! Two days even!

All the kids were at a nannies place so that meant it was strictly mommy and daddy time.  
Well only Jeanette and Eleanor had given birth already. Brittany was still heavy with their quadruplets. What could he say? His triplet gene and her triplet gene mixed together to make a super group gene. He was the father of Brittany's seven, JEanettes four, and Eleanor's four. Fifteen babies all together. Much better then he had ever expected to do in his life. The fact that all but two were girls was a little strange but he didn't mind, it was adorable seeing all of those little girls play together. Nothing more innocent.

"So." He said walking over to the bed and giving Eleanor's large and squeezable ass a nice spank. She had enough cushion for the pushing to get turned on by a mere stroke. So a slap was almost too much for her. She twitched and squeezed herself around the dildo, it was the closest thing that she could get to release and she didn't know how the other two were existing without one.  
"Should we get started?" He said as he ran his fingertips across Brittany's ass. She shivered and a little bit of breast milk leaked out and stained the sheets that she was laying on. She had been having the occasional outburst ever since her milk had come back in. She hadn't notice it happen the first time, but maybe it was because her sisters were present, and they were just naturally turning her on more.

"Or should we wait a little?" Alvin teased Jeanette's asshole with his pinky and she bit her lips. Her glasses were starting to fog up and she wasn't sure if she would actually be able to see during the fucking. She wanted to see, she wanted to see Alvin's nice thick cock impale itself in Eleanor, and disappear deep inside of Brittany, she was a bit of a voyeur. And she loved every single second of it.

"Nah." Alvin said as he stepped right back in front of Brittany and slammed himself into her. "Let's get going." Brittany groaned and squeezed his cock. Her pussy was dripping wet, sopping really. Eleanor's was always soft, like sticking his dick into a pillow, and Jeanette's was a little bit tight...but Brittany had the most natural lube and was the most vocal. Which meant that she was probably the most fun to fuck. Even when she was pregnant.

It got even better when Eleanor and Jeanette grasped her tits and instinctually began to root and nurse at their beloved big sister. Brittany rolled her head backwards, her hair protected in the bonnet as Alvin furiously fucked her. He also slid his fingers into her two little sisters and began to scissor their cunts. They were breathing heavily and sucking down milk furiously. IT was rich and creamy, even more delicious then Alvin's own cum.

'I wonder if we would be able to keep this up even if she wasn't pregnant?' Jeanette wondered to herself as she continued to nurse and began to concoct better breast pumps that the three of them could use to milk each other.  
'mmmmm-MMMM! I bet that this would make perfect cooking milk...so thick and creamy...I could probably include it in Alvin's cum recipes.' Eleanor thought to herself as she began to write new recipes to use. She had started to incorporate Alvin's cum into some of her dishes just for her and her sisters to use. The big batch of whipped potatoes on the counter actually had some of Alvin's cum mixed in. Now adding some of her or her sisters delicious milk though...

Alvin continued to pleasure the three woman effortlessly. Jeanette was rolling her eyes back in her head she loved his finger sos much! Alvin appreciated the way that they squeezed on him. As if they expected to be able to take him all by themselves. He was Alvin after all! Alvin the insatiable! He could fuck an entire planet of women! He could impregnate a million women and still have room for more!

Which from the calls that he got from the sperm donation center he was probably going to do. His cum had been in high demand since he produced so much. He had already fathered around seventy five babies not counting the ones that he had fathered with the sisters. This included the two sluts who ran the place and begged him to return again and again. He had given them each twins. He should probably be careful of who his kids dated in the future, otherwise they might just meet their half siblings!

The thought of his children dating and maybe even marrying and having kids with their secret half siblings caused him to twitch and spasm in Brittany's delicate cunt.

Alvin began to spasm and moan, as did Jeanette and Eleanor and never one to be outdone Brittany began to scream in joy. The four paused and stiffened when they heard a groan from the doorway.

Turning the four saw the mature figure of Vinny. She had her breasts exposed and her dress pulled up and exposing her beautiful pussy wet with her cum. She blinked owlishly at them and giggled a little.

Alvin unabashedly looked her up and down. She still had good looks, thick hips, full child bearing hips...good breeder hips...He knew what he wanted now. Maybe craziness ran in the family? OR willingness to breed within the family? He certainly hoped it did.

Alvin looked at his mother disrobed in the doorway, the door swinging open and her impressive mature breasts free and swinging hypnotizingly in the air. He licked his lips and she copied him as she saw the cum dribbling from his cock and over the three sexual beasts that surrounded him. She was...she was jealous! How dare they take her Alvin's dick all for themselves!  
"Want to join us?" He said cockily as his dick slowly came back to life. Vinny dropped her dress entirely and stepped into the room.  
"You can't be serious." Brittany whispered, she was red faced and so embarrassed! She hadn't thought that they would be walked in on.  
"Why are you complaining? We just fucked. Let him at least have his mother." Eleanor said from where she lay kissing his balls back into life. Vinny nodded excitedly and took off for the bed like a bullet.

"Hope the food isn't getting cold." Eleanor thought half to herself as the orgy continued well into the night. That was the last concrete thought that she had for a few hours.

 **So that is that. Remember to review. Always wanted to see fan art of my work, doesn't everyone? Thanks for being patient with this story. It would be awesome to get reviews of this story or on some of my other works.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue, review. Next story up soon. Cucking/cosplaying/harem**

Brittany smiled as she stretched in the clearing everything was almost all set up, they were lucky that they had found this spot all the way away from the easer egg hunt that their husbands and children were on. She and the girls had wanted to give Alvin another chance to knock them up, after all this was the time of rebirth so it was only appropriate.

"Such a beautiful day." Jeanette said dreamily as she changed out of her oversized sweater and allowed her large jugs to swing free, her shapely legs clad only in her underwear and high heels that she had chosen especially for this situation. "We are so lucky that we have you around to bring us out here Vinny." Jeanette said happily turning to the older mother of six.

Vinny smiled and waved her hands as she adjusted the pillows that they had taken from her house so that they would be a bit more comfortable during the love making that was about to commence with the extra large dicked lover that the four of them shared.  
"Oh it is no problem, I am glad for the company!" She chirped happily as she wiggled out of her dress, the other young women were already naked and getting into the costume for today. Sure they didn't always need to wear costumes during the lovemaking but sometimes the extra bit of kinkiness added some spice to their large amounts of lovemaking.

"Oh I hope that Alvin likes the spectical that we are going to put on for him!" Eleanor squealed in excitement as she gripped her boobs and pushed them upwards before letting the bounce back down she smiled happily in excitement, she could not wait to see the look on his face when he realized what they had all set up for him. He was probably going to break a nut the moment that he walked into the clearing!

Brittany grabbed her phone and sent the coordinates to her husbands phone. She smiled and added a few x's and o's to get the point across and an emoji of a dick. She grinned before striding powerfully over towards Eleanor who had laid down onto the grass with her legs spread, this had turned into an incestous little tradition among the four women. To go down and pleasure each other before getting to the main event with Alvin's amazing enormous dick. They liked to just jump his bones and have their way with him, or give him a bit of teasing...but first they had to focus on each other since he did not always know how to please a woman.

Eleanor gasped as Vinny hooked onto a nipple and Jeanette took the other. Brittany was between her thick beautiful big thighs and was stimulating her clit with her hands and tongue. Brittany smiled happily as she saw Eleanor wiggle her butt in apprecation and begin to gasp and moan playfully. Brittany slurped and licked loudly at her sisters folds, half of the fun of fucking came with being so loud and over the top. Vinny had assaured them that the trees would suck up most of the noises, they were holding her to that and hoping that no one around would hear and come running shouting and screaming demanding to be told what was happening.

Jeanette mewed happily like a cat at the flavors that danced across her tongue, a hint of something richer lay beneath Eleanor's flesh, life giving mothers milk was just available for her if she solidered on through the heavy sweat that clung to her sister. Vinny smiled and rubbed her round belly. She had just recently gotten pregnant from Alvin and could not wait until her second batch of triplets popped out so that she could have even more with her honest to god ridiculously fertile son.

She wanted to have enough babies to have an army! She mumbled against Eleanor's tits and gulped down the first trickle of milk that filled her mouth before it turned into an overwhelming river that almost caused her to drown, she was like a starving infant gulping down the milk so quickly. Luckily enough that all seemed to have an excess of the stuff.

* * *

Alvin grinned as he watched his armada of rug rats run around the forest finding hidden eggs and putting them into baskets. The ones that were old enough to do so at least. Theodore was stuck on baby duty and was rocking or feeding or playing with any of the dozen or so infants that were crying for attention. Theodore looked beaten and tired and exhausted. Simon was also trying to keep everything in order, mostly because he had assaumed that Alvin would just mess everything up in some way shape or form and had forbidden him from even trying to help. So Alvin just sat back and relaxed as he watched the two men attempt to raise his kids.

That was a fun little fact that neither knew, that they were actually raising his children, they thought that they were fertile enough, large enough and beloved enough by their wives to sire that many kids upon them. But it was really just Alvin, it had started off sort of by accident but once it all came out in the open he and the women had been going at it like a harem of bunny rabbits. He loved it, and he loved it even more that neither Simon nor Theodore knew that he was doing it.

He chuckled to himself as he stood up and began wandering away.

"I am going to go look for the women! You hold down the fort here!" He called to a flustered Simon and a sleep deprived Theodore who could only grunt in response. Sometimes late at night Alvin would sneak into their houses while his two brothers were taking care of his offspring and screw their wives. He laughed softly to himself as he walked through the forest, he had a sixth sense when it came to finding his lovers, he did not have to look hard or long or far. He was naturally drawn to their cunts, his dick like a homing beacon for the heavenly warmth that they held between their legs.

He paused and smiled at the sight that he saw right in the clearing. He entered it pretending that he was not as horny as he was, but it was still a super kinky surprise. Each woman was wearing a black corset and sexy fishnet stockings. They also had on super tall high heels and bunny ears and little cotton tails. Vinny's was white, Eleanor's was green, Jeanette's was purple and Brittany's was pink. They turned to him and sighed dreamily when he began to strip and leave his clothes in a pile behind him as he walked forward. His cock bounced out jauntiliy and he grinned as they all scrambled to be the first one to get to suck his enormous monster sized dick.

The women surrounded him as eager as bunny rabbits to get a nibble at his delicious carrot. Vinny caught his already erect cock between her tits and her portruding belly before licking at his red hot angry tip. She slurped and licked as Jeanette and Brittany took a position on either side of the pregnant mother and began to rub their own breasts and hard as diamond nipples against his massive thick shaft. They moaned as the flavor of his cock began to leak into their mouths and down their throats smiling in happiness as he wrapped his hands into their long luxurious mind altering amazing hair and began to shove his dick forwards and into their mouths.

He smiled and moaned loudly as the four naughty bunny suit clad women more or less waddled and hopped around him. Eleanor was between his spread legs with her nose firmly planted against his rump and her mouth and tongue busy swirling around his cock and balls, her tongue darting outwards and inwards before slurping loudly and maniacally as she moaned. She loved how he smelled, she loved how he tasted she loved just about everything about him!

She reached down into her underwear and clenched her expansive rear she fiddled with her outer folds as she continued to lick and nuzzle at his balls which seemed to be engorged with semen just waiting to come shooting out of him. She could just imagine how fertile he was and how powerful the first blast of his cum would be.

Jeanette and Brittany huffed and panted as they rubbed their breasts together against his sopping wet cock, it was so large that it was not entirely covered even though the two mothers had such large and succulent breasts covering it.

"Oh Brit! Oh Brittany!" Jeanette called out in joy as their tongues danced together across his shaft skin, dancing and twirling and licking and slurping and apprecatiing every last inch of him, whenever they got too close and their tongues actually met and began to wrap and tease, neither had the guts or the inclination to pull away. After all it wasn't like they could get each other pregnant or anything gross and weird like that. They just so happened to love feeling tongues in their mouths, even when it was their own sisters.

Jeanette began to moan and shimmy her body, she was close to orgasming! She was so close to her climax and she had just been sucking messiliy on his extra large man meat! How was it possible for him to do this to her! It shouldn't be possible! She moaned and panted before gasping. His cock stiffened even impossibly harder and seemed to shoot up from between the onslaught of breasts. He moaned as an actual pure white salty gyser splurted outwards from the tip of his cock and spread through the air covering the fours womans faces in an enormous sticky cream pie.

Vinny eagerly licked hers up, it was finer then any sort of cream and made her feel filled with overwhelming energy, she gulped and slurped as Jeanette and Brittany rolled around on top of each other in a lip lock and moaned in happiness as their breasts rubbed against each other, their fake bunny ears fell away and their tailed rumps stuck up in the air. Eleanor rubbed her large maternal breasts together and the creamy cum began to melt away into her skin like a lotion. She smiled in bliss and reclined into the grass as she watched Alvin's spasming cock finally settle down.

Alvin studied the two rolling women before he finally decided on Brittany's rump as it had been the one facing upwards. He gripped her hips and none too gently tore her underwear straight off from the tiny cotton tail.

"Hey!" She shouted in annoyance as Alvin gripped her hips and moved his dick forward tantalizingly. His head was just about to spear inside of her when she seemed to clamp up and he could not go any further. He had no idea how it was possible for her to stay so incredibly tight over all of these years but somehow she managed to pull it off even after having so many kids.

He paused and looked down at her as she expertly flipped over so that her ankles were hooked behind his back and above his nice tight butt cheeks and her fingers were laying across his shoulders and her thumbs were digging into his chest.  
"I'm the one who is going to be riding you in this rodeo, you got that elephant cock?" She said with a hint of malice in her voice. Alvin grinned and nodded as he felt one of his hands become encased in a nice slick tight pussy from Jeanette, and Eleanor pressed into him from behind, her head sized breasts resting on either side of him. He grinned as he felt his mother guide him inside of Brittany and he began to buck and thrust his hips forwards. Eleanor guiding him slightly and pressing powerfully against his back so that by proxy she was also screwing her big sister.

Jeanette moaned from the casual way that his fingers made love to her dripping wet pussy lips. Alvin huffed and panted as he speared himself into Brittany, she was one of the greatest fucks that he had ever had, so wet and slick and powerful with just a hint of give that made him pant and moan in desire. He felt his cock light up as if he was shoving it into an electrical socket. He grinned and leaned forwards to bite her neck and leave a large hickey to mark her as his own. Eleanor's breasts were covered with similiar ones. He moaned and gasped as he slammed himself balls deep into her clenching tight cunt.

He moaned and maneauvered himself around so that he had a tit stuck into his mouth and began to slurp loudly and childishly causing Vinny to laugh hysterically. He grinned to himself and pulled back with a pop causing Eleanor to squeak, she was cursed and blessed with having such filled tits, she could probably open up her own dairy farm with the amount of milk that she produced!

Brittany moaned and panted her tongue hanging out as she tried to ride out the waves of pleasure that Alvin was giving her, it was dificult to work through them though. He was just too good! She knew that she was going to break before him...her orgasm was rising her mind was blanking and Alvin's cock spasmed and filled her hole with gooey goodness. Alvin wasn't sure when everyone else pulled away but he was focused exclusively on Brittany and her lovely body and how her tits swayed loose from the corset and how her ears made her look even more adorable now that they sat jauntily in her disheveled hair.

He slapped her ass and pushed himself deeper into her, making a wet sticky mess out of her insides before finally pulling back with a satisfied sigh.

"HEY!" Alvin heard a loud call and turned, his still rock hard cock dripping wet after diving deep inside of Brittany leaving her a shivering drooling mess of a fucked stupid person. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight that waited for him. Jeanette, Eleanor and Vinny were lined up bare rump to bare rump with a grin thrown over their shoulders and a wiggle to their hips.  
"We're next right?" They all shrieked as he jumped onto them like a wild animal, the shrieks of pleasure and orgasm echoed through the woods for many hours afterwards. Along with panting, the sound of wet sweaty flesh on wet sweaty flesh and hips getting roughly pounded from behind. The joyous squealing of women in orgasm and the loud moaning of a man getting his balls emptied over and over into his willing concubines.

Eventually exhaustion got the best of them, and not even bothering to put on their clothes they just stopped and collapsed in a fucked out frenzy.

It was a wonderful Easter for the five lovers as they drifted off to sleep in a big sweaty grass stained pile.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
